srythfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Joddelle
Hi, welcome to Sryth Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Icons page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Scarbrow (Talk) 23:04, 4 April 2009 Too detailed Questboxes Thank you as always for your detailed explorations and reports. However, I must remind you that Questboxes should be, above all, brief summaries of the quest. They should be used as a first, spoiler-free introduction to the quest that can be transcluded into the Quest List (see Template_talk:Questbox) and the discussion in the Community Portal). To use a Questbox as a replacement for a full quest description as you recently did with Lyrelocke Monastery is beating the purpose of the template. I'm going to trim a little the big Questbox and put some info outside of it in a while, unless you get to the page first Scarbrowtalk 17:13, 8 May 2009 (UTC) : I can see the benefit of having rewards in the questbox (I had wanted that initially too), but I think our standard for the current questbox is good without the rewards. If you look at The Secret of Stoneback Hill, there are way too many rewards to make it useful in the questbox, and if this example doesn't work, then things get too subjective and hinders editing (at least I find it easier to edit if I know exactly what should and shouldn't be done). I do like the mention of an approximate quest duration, though. K!ZeRotalk 06:58, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Reply Joddelle 21:25, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Final edit, (I think) Okay - I'd been building those in notepad and wasn't exactly sure how they'd display. It took some tweaking but I got them working for what they are (even if they are full of spoilers and too detailed)Joddelle 22:09, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :I think you've done some great work collecting the data from the quests, though like what others have mentioned, the rewards with the spoiler tags look a little unwieldy. I'm on board with the idea that quest boxes should be kept simple, clean, and easy to read so the rewards should go on the quest page itself. What COULD be added to the quest boxes though, are S&P warnings. It could be really simple, something like: :This quest awards S&P experience :So that purists know what to look out for without getting spoiled as to the actual details. --Wetheril 07:46, 9 May 2009 (UTC)talk ::The questbox template already has an AS&P flag. It's just that none of the quests above have that reward. Also - these are the 'simple' versions of what I have. For most of these quests I have much more robust 'difficulty' information, and for many I have more notes. Is the Quest: namespace live yet? because if it is, I think I have enough information to make all the early-quest pages. --Joddelle 20:12, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :::The Quest namespace is up. Go on, delight us ;) Scarbrowtalk 16:35, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Tallys Items Hi, Joddelle. Just came back from my short trip and I've seen you've been busy around here. When you commit yourself to something you're really impressive. I wanted to point to you that there is a nice little template named Template:Delete that you can use on a page to ask it to be deleted, so it shows in maintenance reports. As for Tallys item, the program is still so crude that I don't think it very useful except for managing lists of item texts, sorting and such, all of that done mostly manually. Thus, I don't see the point of transcluding any items there. I'd say the best way is just to link the Category from the Tallys page, what I just did, since as the items are updated frequently, any static listing gets quickly outdated. Scarbrowtalk 22:58, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :Thanks! P.S. How in hell do you indent in this thing? EDIT: Never mind, I figured it out Joddelle 23:13, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Bot account Could you please sign my petition for a bot account (if you agree with it) in Sryth_Wiki_talk:Community_Portal#Bot_account? Thank you in advance. Scarbrowtalk 18:03, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Spoilertags Hi, Joddelle. I've seen you've been adding spoilertags in some Item pages, like Item:1455 Unidentified Black Stone Ring‎. The current consensus about spoilertags is to use them where the information "does not fit". Explaining everything about an item on its Item page, where there is a prominent Itemspoilerwarning at the header, is OK and does not need spoilertags. Explaining fine details about the quest it's gained on, on the contrary, requires spoilertags. It's like Quest pages: you put everything about the quest, but if you want to refer to some subtle effects your decisions can have in another related quest, that must be enclosed by spoilertags. Scarbrowtalk 13:14, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Items upload Hi, I'm going to start adding new item pages with the bot. Are you also adding new items? Any order you're using? I'm going to start adding them from the higher IDs to the lower ones. Scarbrowtalk 17:11, October 22, 2009 (UTC) : I don't plan on adding items per se, but I do when I run across one that isn't there when I'm documenting a quest. I'm working on the Trithik minor quests at the moment. Joddelle 17:20, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :: OK, I'll take it leisurely then. I just discovered more articles to improve... :) Scarbrowtalk 18:14, October 22, 2009 (UTC) ::: I added 60 items, but they are just bare textboxes with no source or usage information. Joddelle 23:40, November 1, 2009 (UTC) We Miss You! We Sryth community miss you. Hello! Hi, Joddelle. It's good to see you're still here. Scarbrowtalk 16:57, June 6, 2019 (UTC) Thanks. Good to see you're still around too. Joddelle (talk) Game updates? I wonder, since you were so much help in the past to document history... have you kept by any chance a record of the Game Updates of the last years? Scarbrowtalk 20:42, June 14, 2019 (UTC) I have not. I hadn't played the game in years until the kickstarter email showed up in my email and I checked it out again. Joddelle (talk) :Same as I. Well, in fact I looked upon returning earlier, but $20 seemed a steep price to recover my old account at a time when lifetime upgrades were being given to new accounts by $5. More so, after my earlier spat with the GM (and yes, old grudges die hard) Scarbrowtalk 06:58, June 17, 2019 (UTC)